8 ways to get Nudge to stop talking!
by maximumride24
Summary: list about nudge, fang, max, iggy, gazzy, and angle
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does**

**A/N I am new at this so no flames please**

**8 ways to make Nudge stop talking!!!!!!!!!!!**

**8. Tell her its dinner time **

**7. Put a sock in her mouth the duck tape it**

**6. Get Angle to use her "special powers" **

**5. Play the quiet game **

**4. Tell her if she is quiet she gets to eat earlier**

**3. Tell her if she doesn't talk she gets to go shopping**

**2. Tell her if she doesn't talk they get to sleep in a hotel**

**1. Get Iggy to kiss her **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this was just a test I just wanted to make sure this story posting thing worked. Don't worry I have better things in store like High School love and one that I have not yet finished writing.

- orange


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride. Now leave me to drown in my misery.**

**10 ways to make Fang smile**

10. Nudge shutting up for 24 hours

9. Go to Hooter's

8. Go to a dance and all the girls are around Fang

7. Seeing Max in a dress

6. Seeing Max in a wire strap bikini

5. Seeing Max in a mini skirt and spaghetti strap tank top

4. Go to a hotel and have Max and Fang share a room with a one bed (nothing gross)

3. Max sleeping on Fang's shoulder

2. Max saying I love you to Fang

1. Fang and Max make out for an hour

**I like this one better than the Nudge stop talking one. It is not my best work but I still like it. I hoped you liked it too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I need help. I need a list idea for Max. Help me and I will give you a virtual cookie or cake. Please help me. I know my list are not the best but I think I'm getting better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride. There I put a disclaimer now, no one can sue me. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Thanks to scarily obsessed I got the Idea for Max's list. So sorry it took me forever to update this story list thing, but I have many more ideas for lists and I will be posting 3 this week. Yes, this is one of the three.**

**9 ways to get Max to relax**

**9. Have Nudge not complain that she is hungry for one day**

**8. The voice not bother Max for one week**

**7. erasers not attacking for a day, cuz any longer Max would be up the wall**

**6. Make Max write or draw her feelings (a/n this works really well)**

**5. Have Gazzy not mimic Max's voice or fart**

**4. Buy Max an ipod and put relaxing songs on it **

**3. Have Fang finally tell Max he loves her**

**2. Have Fang rub the fine slit where Max's wings are**

**1. Have Fang make out with Max **

**I have a question for you all. Okay, I got this idea to make a list of songs for each character for maximum ride and I wanted to know if I should make it a different story or should I put it on this story? I need 5 reviews or I won't post the next chapter tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, deal with it.**

**I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted for last chapter, but I'm still going to update for now.**

**10 ways to annoy Total**

10. Call him a dog (obviously)

9. Dress him up like a cat

8. Buy him dog food

7. Tell him he can't eat at the table with everyone else

6. Fly at a super slow speed

5. Make him wear a leash

4. Have Angel read his personal thoughts

3. Tell him he is carried in a baby carrier

2. Have Nudge talk to him for 3 hours

1. Don't listen to him when he is talking

**Ok people I need 5 reviews for this chapter before I update again. So please review, not only for your sake, but for mine too. Lol I had to put that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Maximum Ride.**

**12 Things Angel uses her Mind Reading Powers for**

12. To see what Total is thinking when Max calls him a dog

11. To see what Iggy is thinking when they rearrange the furniture and forget to tell him

10. To see what random thoughts Nudge is thinking

9. To see when Gazzy and Iggy are going to make more bombs

8. To see what Max is thinking after Angel tells her they are going to make more bombs

7. To see what Fang is thinking when they are flying over a foot ball stadium

6. To see what Max is thinking when she sees Fang look at other girls

5. To see what Fang is thinking when a guy is looking at Max's butt

4. To see what Iggy is thinking when a girl says he is really cute

3. To see what Ella is thinking of Iggy

2. To see what Jeb is thinking about Ari

1.To see what you are thinking about when you are reading this fanfic

**This isn't my best one and I tried to make it a little longer, but I don't think I had much success. If you are board read some of my other fanfics. I would really like to hear what you think of this chapter. I would really like it if you would review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the flock. (Tear, Tear) I wish I did though.**

**10 Ways to Make a White Coat Cry**

10. Have Fang kick them in the head

9. Have Max pretend to be dead

8. Have Gazzy eat beans and then leave him alone with a white coat

7. Have Nudge talk to them about orange bottles for 24 hours

6. Have Iggy make a bomb and let it explode they some and try to take one of the flock away

5. Have Angel make them eat Max's cooking

4. Tell them that if they don't let the flock go Max and Fang will take them 6,000 feet in the air and then drop them

3. have Fang threaten to tell their mommies that they are working for evil scientist that want to take over the world and want to kill have the worlds population

2. Have Iggy take away their test tubes and beakers

1. Have Max take away their white lab coat

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block for a while and I had homework and if you've read any of my other fics you could see that I was busy updating those and I just finished high school love. So sad (tear, tear) **

**Review, if you want the next chapter. I need help with an idea for Iggy so I could really use the help. Review pretty please, I even used my manners.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride as always and don't expect that to change either.**

**14 Good Uses for Gazzy's Special Gift**

14. Make white coats unconscious

13. Make a flyboy self destruct

12. Make Max forget that she was telling Iggy and Gazzy not to make bombs

11. Make boys that pick on Angel run away

10. Make Ari throw up and don't ever bother the flock again

9. Make ter brotch go (insert cruse word of your choice) himself and leave the flock alone for good

8. Make the director dive up on killing the flock and not kill have the world

7. Threaten to use it if Fang doesn't kiss Max right now

6. Make nudge shut up for 5 minutes

5. Threaten to use it if Max doesn't tell fang she loves him

4. Make Iggy kiss Nudge

3. Make Nudge tell Iggy her feelings

2. Make Max's mom make chocolate chip cookies

1. Blocks Angel's mind reading powers

**I like this one it was easy to make. I hoped you all liked it. Please, please review. The next list will be for Iggy. I also need ideas for Iggy and I need some for Jeb and Lissa.**


End file.
